Too Late
by Otaku61801
Summary: With Ruby gone on a mission, Weiss became lonely. The loneliness that Weiss felt led her to look for company, seeking for comfort and attending to her desires. But, it resulted to one thing she didn't want to happen in life. The fact that it does not only end with her hurting Ruby, but led to more guilt as she journey to a more difficult situation. WHITEROSE. FUTURE AU.
1. Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my first time writing in this community but has been reading a lot of RWBY Fanfics. But, I am not experienced like my favorite authors so please be gentle with your comments. It is actually a future Whiterose AU and a bit OOC. Enjoy!**

**P.S: English is not my native language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"How could you do this to me!?" Ruby shouted.

Tears streaming in her cheeks while looking at a naked Weiss with another woman. The Heiress immediately turned to the voice, shock clearly painted on her face. Hurt with the revelation, Ruby immediately turns and leave their bedroom.

"Ruby! This...this is not what you think it is!" Weiss attempts to explain while putting on some clothes from the floor of their shared bedroom.

After putting on some clothes, the heiress quickly left the bedroom towards the opened door towards the garage. She noticed the missing car of Ruby, who left their garage door open. With the event that transpired, she leans her back on their doorframe slowly slipping as her knees gave out. Strength leaving her, she unknowingly stared at the space where Ruby's car should have been. The shock never left her eyes. As she thought back to what happened earlier, tears started streaming her pale cheeks at the thought of hurting the one woman that truthfully cared about her and the same woman that she truly loves.

Hours passed by when she woke up in her doorway. She stood up, feeling pain in her back and neck with the position she fell asleep with. Not in the mood to go to work, she went to their shared bedroom. Seeing that the bed is now empty, she guessed that the woman might have left when she was asleep. She decided to call Ruby on her phone, but she was right to think that Ruby wouldn't answer her. She thought that she deserved Ruby's treatment, after all, she cheated on her. Weiss felt disgusted of herself for getting drunk and gave in to her desires to replace the long absence of Ruby from her mission, who apparently came back yesterday.

Ruby went on a mission a year ago. The heiress disagreed at first, but she apparently gave in because of Ruby's famous puppy eyes. She doesn't want to forbid Ruby's dream to happen, no matter the danger that may occur. Being a huntress comes with great responsibility, strength, and faith. It takes more than skills to defeat the Grimm, but also the will to protect those who are not able to protect themselves. They moved in together after they graduated and spent two years together before Ruby's mission. However, the day Ruby left for the mission, Weiss became lonely and drowned herself with her work as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. She never questioned Ruby's loyalty and trust, and so, she didn't try to contact the agency about Ruby's long absence knowing that Ruby had told her that she didn't know how long it would take.

Until the current situation happened. After the seventh month without Ruby, the heiress has been going to the bar to comfort herself of Ruby's absence. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Ruby and she still gave in because of the great comfort it brought on her. Everytime someone else is on her bed beside her, she kept thinking about Ruby in her arms. Even knowing about this, she grew fond of the comfort other women brought to her to replace Ruby and kept bringing women to her home once a week, forgetting the fact that she was still in a relationship with Ruby.

After she was caught cheating, Weiss cannot accept the fact that Ruby will be forever gone in her life. She knew that she cheated on her, but she genuinely loves the red-haired woman. She knew that she was terrible for not being patient and didn't even contact Ruby. Although, she didn't even try assuming there is no signal where Ruby went. What a terrible person she truly was, she thought. She then hears a ding on her phone, picked it up from the table beside their shared bed and unlocked it. Reading the text, the world around her shattered. She feels like thousands of needles are stabbing her heart over and over again, leaving wounds that are impossible to heal. In her own world, the bright sun that she sees every morning, now became dark and sad. She still remembers the mornings she would wake up beside Ruby, brightening her day when she gets to see her smile. Or, when they would go on dates that are unusual but fun at the same time because of Ruby's antics, seeking for adventure. With only two words, she knew that life would never be the same without Ruby.

From: Ruby

'I'm sorry.'

She kept pressing the call button after every voicemail, attempting to salvage her relationship. Knowing that Ruby does not want to answer, her arm falls limply on her side, releasing her phone. For her, Ruby is her entire world. Her light. Her life. She would give up everything to be with her.

But...

She then asked herself.

Why did she cheat in the first place?

It was because she was impatient, lonely, and unloyal.

She gave in to her desires and wants for comfort.

With her mistake, she knew that her life is not worth living without Ruby.

* * *

**So how is it? I would love to know about your thoughts and comments. Feel free to discriminate me, but please be gentle. This is a one shot, but I would also like to read your thoughts if I should continue this story or not. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I would like to thank all of those who have favorited, followed, and even reviewed my story. You all know what it really means to us. Again, I would appreciate a review of what you guys think! If you even want to comment something negative, I would still appreciate it as long as you guys will be gentle. So please do enjoy!**

* * *

Four years has passed since the incident inside their bedroom. Ruby never went home ever again. Even after these years, she still loves the red-haired woman. The white-haired woman never heard any news from anyone about Ruby. It was like she just vanished into thin air without contacting even their friends. She assumed Yang would know since Ruby is her little sister, but never dared to call her. The only friends she stayed in contact with was team JNPR and her best friend, Blake.

"Hey Blake!" Weiss greeted.

"Sorry for being late, Weiss. You know how Yang can be." Blake replied as she sat down at their table in the cafe.

"No problem. I can understand your situation." Weiss smiled.

Weiss has been best friends with Blake ever since their second year at Beacon Academy. She knew Blake had feelings for the blonde woman, gave her courage to confess to Yang, and they officially became a couple in their third year. Blake got married to Yang the year Ruby was sent on a mission, who missed the wedding of her beloved sister.

"So... How are you?" Blake asked as she noticed Weiss getting lost on her thoughts.

"U-uh... I'm fine. The company has been going well, especially with the board agreeing to my proposal about Faunus rights." Weiss replied. She was proud that the company has been going well, but it was never completely happy without...Ruby. "How about you?" She added.

"Been busy with the business these days. Yang can be a bit strict with the new enrollees. She gives advice about how to be a good boxer, really gets them motivated." Blake smiles. "Any new suitors I should know about?" She added. Weiss was shocked at the inappropriate question she was being asked with.

"N-No. Never have ever since..." Weiss stopped. She knew that Blake understands who she was referring to. It was a bit of a sensitive topic for her, she apparently never got over her.

"Sorry. I know that was insensitive of me to ask. But, have you heard anything about Ruby?"

"No. No one knows anything about her whereabouts. Do you have any information?"

Blake was silent.

"Blake?"

"It's not my place to mention anything right now. But... did you know why Ruby was away for a long time four years ago?"

Weiss tensed. She did not have any knowledge of Ruby's whereabouts during her absence. "What do you mean?" She replied. It was a bit unusual for Blake to be this silent unless there was something she wasn't telling her.

"I know that we had just recently caught up with each other considering our very busy schedules. But I think you should know about this." Blake gulped. She didn't know how to explain this properly. "When Ruby was away on a mission, she was brought to the nearest hospital because of her severe injuries. I think I heard it happened when she was on her seventh month during her mission. She was in a coma for five months. When it happened, Yang was contacted by the hospital since she is her only relative left."

Weiss was confused. She couldn't understand why Blake was telling this to her now. "What?! Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you call me when it happened?!" Weiss wanted an answer immediately. She was furious as to why Blake kept it a secret to her until now.

"It's because we promised her, Weiss." Blake immediately replied. "We promised her that when something happens, we would not tell you. She doesn't want you to worry." Blake finished. She didn't realize she had closed her eyes. Opening her eyes one at a time, she immediately saw tears from the heiress' eyes who stared at her, shocked at the revelation.

Noticing the wet substance on her cheeks, she immediately wipe them away. "Huh. I'm such an idiot. She was in danger, yet I even dared to cheat." Weiss said, covering her eyes using both of her hands. She didn't care what people think of her as she is now. With how she was reacting to the information, she knew that she hasn't moved on.

Weiss was still processing all that she has learned about her ex girlfriend. The fact that Ruby was in a coma for five months was just too much of a guilt building in her heart and mind. For four years, she hasn't moved on. It wasn't because she didn't have suitors for the past four years, but it was just because she doesn't want to be in a relationship. She feels like she doesn't deserve to have anyone, especially with what she did to Ruby. Ruby was her world, even until now.

The sound of a phone ringing startles the two women. Weiss recognized the ringtone and immediately searched for her phone inside of her bag. When she found her phone, she checks for the recipient. She then presses the call button.

"Hello, Talia. Is there something I need to know?" Weiss asked, as she scoots her chair farther from the table. "Okay.  
Hold on for a second." She added.

Weiss then looks at Blake, covering her phone microphone to avoid the caller from hearing anything. "My secretary called. I have to take this for a bit. Excuse me for a moment." She asks Blake.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about me. Go on, take your time." Blake replied, smiling at Weiss as if to reassure her that it is fine.

"Thanks a lot, Blake." Weiss replied, heading outside of the cafe.

A few minutes passed by, and Weiss returns to their table. Blake looks up from the book that she has been reading.

"What's up?" Blake asks as she kept her book inside her bag. She notices the slight disappointment present in Weiss' face.

"That was my secretary. She requested my presence in the office, said that someone was looking for me. The visitor wouldn't leave HQ, so I have to go meet them there." Weiss replied. She was disappointed to cut their time short. After all, it has been a long time since they last spent their time with each other.

"It's fine, Weiss. You have to go deal with somebody. I'm sure we can make time to meet again soon." Blake said as she waved at the waiter to pay their bill. She stood up and went to Weiss' side.

Weiss then went to Blake and they both hugged their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, Weiss. Thank you and have a good day." Blake said as she turned on her heel towards the entrance.

"Please be careful, Blake. I'll see you soon." Weiss replied, loud enough for the faunus friend.

They waved their goodbyes. Weiss then takes her bag from the chair, and took her phone out. She dialed her secretary's number and clicked the call button. The CEO waited until the second ring, and the call connected.

"Talia. Please tell the visitors that I am on my way there. By the way, who are they? Weiss asked. She heard murmurs that she recognized as Talia asks them their identities.

"They said they are Ms. Ruby Rose and Ms. Iris Adair from Adair Enterprises. I will forward them your message of agreement." Talia replied. Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She couldn't believe that Iris Adair of the Adair Enterprises, world's second best producer of dust, second only to the Schnee Dust Company. And what's more, Adair's companion is none other than her ex, Ruby Rose.

'So this is where you were, Ruby.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I genuinely want to thank everyone who took the time to review the chapter. Also to those who followed and favorited my story. Really appreciate it, you guys! I would like to apologize for the very long absence, school started and life also happened. So please ENJOY!**

* * *

Weiss is currently in her car, driven by yours truly. As she was travelling, Weiss is contemplating whether to push through with meeting Adair and her ex girlfriend or driving off to a different route and make excuses to her secretary. Before she was able to decide, she can already see her company building. Weiss sighed, deciding to push through with the meeting now that she's about to arrive. She parked right in front of the building, stepping out of the car and leaving it to the valet.

Weiss' heart started beating a bit faster than normal, hands having a thin layer of sweat and her lips cracked a bit as if it dried on the spot. On the outside, she looked like her normal self - back straight, chin up, walking with poise and confidence. She passed the lobby to which the employees greeted her with respect, went inside her private elevator and pressing the button for the top floor - going to her office.

The elevator then dings at the arrival of the designated floor. She composed herself as the door slowly opens for her. Weiss steps outside of the elevator, looks around for the very presence she's nervous about, and found none.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee." Talia greeted.

"Good afternoon, Talia. Where are they?" Weiss asked, brow furrowing at the absence of their presence.

"Oh, well. They are at the meeting room, Ms. Schnee. I assisted them there so that they may wait for you privately instead of here." Talia replied with assurance that the visitors are comfortable.

"Okay. Thank you, Talia." Weiss said as she headed towards the meeting room.

While travelling, she was nervous but at the same time, scared to meet Ruby again. She can't forget about the things that she had done, but it was her choice to move on. Weiss doesn't want to force Ruby to love her again. She knew that she was the reason for their breakup even though she already had her. All that she should think about now is the present. Speaking of present, she sees the glass door of the meeting room.

The meeting room is confined with glass walls that are not transparent but enough to make out figures of the people passing by. It has a table in the very center and chairs that consists if up to sixteen people. The entire room is lit up of LED lights and a projector in front where they can project their proposals or visual aids for a presentation.

Weiss then enters the room and immediately stops, shocked at the very sight presented to her. She sees her ex, Ruby locking lips with Adair. Adair is currently pinning Ruby, her hands on each side of Ruby's head, while Ruby has her arms encircled around Adair's neck. Ruby notices a presence and opens her eyes to look for confirmation, and there she sees Weiss. Immediately, Ruby softly pushes Adair and turns her head to the opposite side where Weiss stands. Adair was confused of the action and feels eyes staring in their direction, and there she saw Weiss.

Weiss felt very jealous of seeing Ruby with another woman. The very sight makes her want to puke as her heart clenches. It wasn't pleasant but she feels like she's been punished with the sin she committed.

"Ahem. That was inappropriate of us to do. Apologies, Ms. Schnee. We weren't able to hear of your arrival, and it seems that we've outstayed our welcome." Adair begins as she cleared her throat, dispensing the awkward tension in the air. She stood up straight while fixing her collar, while Ruby also does the same.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for making the two of you wait." Weiss replies as she glances at Ruby and back to Adair. "However, I would be pleased if it would not happen again. Now, please sit down and we can discuss what you wanted to talk about." Weiss added as she proceeded to sit down, and waving for them to do the same.

Weiss is currently sitting down at a chair near the projector. While Ruby and Adair are at her left side, diagonally across from her. Ruby is sitting beside Adair, preparing a folder full of documents needed for their proposal. The redhead then proceeds to talk about their proposal, seeing as Adair apparently assigned her to.

"To begin with, Adair Enterprises would like to form a partnership with the Schnee Dust Company. Seeing as both of these companies have the same business running ideals as well as products, Adair Enterprises has agreed to make SDC its partner to strengthen bonds and to satisfy customer wants. We believe that with your partnership with Adair Enterprises, consumer's demand may increase and thus, increase in income. That's all. Thank you for your time, Ms. Schnee." Ruby announced while gesturing at the different parts in the document that relates to it.

During the whole time, Weiss was focused at Ruby who was introducing the proposal. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the redhead. Weiss noticed that for the past four years, Ruby's features sharpened and matured suited for an adult of her age. Even with these observations, she didn't fail to listen intently with the proposal since it is her company after all.

"Seeing as you propose this without my board members, I assume that you have something in mind to discuss to me privately." Weiss noticed as she entertwine her hands while leaning forward with her elbows supporting her. She stares at Adair than glances at Ruby who's expression is of confusion.

Adair sighs and proceeded to lean a bit forward. "Quite an observation, Ms. Schnee. You need not to worry of my intentions. I only would like to observe your reactions to see if whatever you decide will not affect to your previous relationship with my...vice president." Adair started, smirking at Weiss as she places her left hand to hold Ruby's right one. Ruby immediately pulls her hand right away, and places both of her hands on her lap.

Weiss saw this and narrows her eyebrows. "As you may know, my previous relationship does not affect any of my decisions in the company. Now, are you still up for this proposal, or talk more about me? Choose." Weiss replied, her voice stern with seriousness. She stared at Adair, her expression is strict considering the situation that has occured between them.

Weiss is very pissed. She couldn't believe that Adair had the audacity to treat her like this. The fact that Adair was currently sitting in her property with her ex beside the woman, made her blood boil.

They almost forgot that Ruby was still with them in the room. Ruby stayed quiet the whole time, her hair covering her eyes showing only her mouth.

"Iris. Can you please leave the room for a bit?" Ruby spoke up, sitting still while waiting for Adair to reply. Adair looks at Ruby and simply nodded.

Weiss was shocked at Adair's response. She couldn't believe that Ruby had the authority to speak to the president like that. Ruby really changed, she thought.

Adair stood up, and leaves the room with only Weiss and Ruby left behind. She closes the door and waits for Ruby to call her back.

"Ms. Schnee. On behalf of Ms. Adair, I would like to apologize for her behavior. As well as, what we did earlier. Please do excuse her, I have no idea that this was her intention the entire time." Ruby started, looking at Weiss with sincerity. She then looks away as she saw Weiss' piercing blue eyes, still mesmerized as she remembers all the memories between them.

Weiss, on the other hand, stared as Ruby apologizes to her. She couldn't believe that Ruby is speaking with her right now. Not that she wasn't spoken to earlier, she just considered that Ruby is talking to her now, privately. She noticed that Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, and noticed that she was not able to give a reply.

"T-that is alright. I'm not one to hold a grudge, Ms. Rose. If you would, please call me Weiss." Weiss replies as her hands fidgets. She was still uncomfortable talking to her ex, considering that they last saw each other four years ago, and the fact that their situation did not end on a good note. Weiss glances to her side for a bit then back to Ruby's eyes.

"Considering our past, I am also not one to hold a grudge. We are only here for the business, Ms. Schnee. I'd rather not call you by your name but professionally. If you still need to take your time in considering our business proposal, I suppose we should take our leave. Farewell, Ms. Schnee." Ruby replies back as she stood up, collecting her and Adair's things. She goes near Weiss and extended her right hand for a handshake.

Weiss was confused at the gesture but immediately stood up and shakes Ruby's hands as well. Ruby smiles a bit and turns her heel towards the door.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted while extending her hand as if to reach for Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby replies as she turns back to face Weiss.

"If I do have a reply to your proposal, how am I going to contact you?" Weiss asked.

"Me?"

"I-I mean the company. You were not able to give me a business card or number to contact the person responsible." Weiss stutters as she looks at Ruby in a contemplating manner.

"Hmm. Seeing as how we were not able to provide a business card since we do not have one at the moment, you may contact me through my old number." Ruby replies seriously.

'Seriously?' Weiss thought. The fact that Ruby seemed to be flirting with her, it was odd, in a sense that the old Ruby was not like that. But then, it has been four years.

"Y-you?" Weiss replies dumbfoundedly. She was also shocked of herself, stuttering ever since their first interaction.

"You still have it, right?" Ruby asked confidently, leaning on her right side with the weight on her right leg. She smirks at Weiss but immediately puts on her serious expression.

"Yes, I still do." Weiss replies, a bit shy at the revelation of her secret.

"Well then, problem solved. See you soon, Ms. Schnee." Ruby said, as she turns around and leaves the room completely.

Weiss can see the figures of Ruby and Adair leaving. She was dumbfounded at how the situation unfolded in front of her. Thinking back to how their conversation went, she was confused as to how Ruby was able to figure out that she still had her number. Weiss then sits back down, as she brought her hands to cover her blushing face.

'Could she still have my number?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How's it going? First of all, I would like to give my appreciation to those who favorited and followed this story. You really make me happy you guys! Sorry if I was not able to update because I haven't the time to write the next chapter, and if I did, I am so lazy. Haha ;) You get me right? Laziness is very common among people. Anyway, I only write whenever I want to because I do not want deadlines and it is simply a hobby for me. And lastly, I would like to also thank those who left a review on my story, I read them all you guys, not one is left unread. Once again, thanks a lot for the favorites and follows! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Clicking heels are currently approaching the SDC automated glass doors. A ding sounded as the glass doors opened, indicating that someone is detected from the sensors. This person is identified as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Weiss proceeded to go to her usual route which is her personal office. She takes her elevator, pressed the appropriate floor and arrived with a ding.

She was not having the greatest of moods right now.

Weiss Schnee is known to be someone not to mess with if she is in one of her 'moods'. It is said to be the complete opposite of her usual self, which is a calm and focused person who respects her co-workers and employees.

But right now, she does not want to be spoken to, and leave her to her own things. Her face spoke of her current mood, and employees know not to mess with her. Even a single greeting is not allowed.

She proceeds to walk to the doors of her office, without batting an eye to her secretary who knows better than talk to her.

Silently, she puts her bag down and sits on her chair. She sighs and places her forefinger and thumb to the bridge of her knows, her eyebrows crinkled with disgust.

The reason behind this 'mood' is because of what she saw in the news. And it is about none other than her currently hated person in the world, Iris Adair, CEO of Adair Enterprises.

And not only did she see Adair, but Ruby was also with her.  
The fact that she is letting her feelings affect her mood is really not great either. To think of it, she did this to herself and not only is she the reason for this 'mood', apparently, she is having a very bad start when she woke up.

When she was getting up for bed, she went to her bathroom to take a bath. But then, she tripped and fell to the floor on her butt, thankfully. As she went in the bathroom, she noticed that she has bags under her eyes, and she really hates it considering that she was not able to sleep well last night.

Moving on, as she had her breakfast, she turned the television on to watch the current news and gossips. What she hadn't expected though was the content of it.

It was about her currently most hated person and her ex. They were seen leaving the SDC holding hands, and the fact that the media was lurking near her property upsets her.

But what really sets her off is the fact that the media is having this gossip about Adair and Ruby of all people. She didn't really like the titles too.

'Former huntress, Ruby Rose, last seen with the current president of Adair Enterprises.'

'Current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, ex girlfriend of the former huntress, Ruby Rose. How?'

'Former huntress, Ruby Rose. Cheating?'

In the white-haired woman's head, it was currently steaming with confused emotions. But one greatly surpasses them all, and it is anger. She is angry with how all these speculations from the media is really accurate on some of the topics. And she can't help but feel all her luck are turning out for the worse.

Back to her building, she proceeded to read and sign on some of the reports to get her mind off of what has been occupying her mind for the last 10 hours of her day, including yesterday.

I mean, the fact that Ruby is now seen and heard from for over four years of not hearing about her. The question is how did she vanish from everyone for four years and only be heard from just now. Weiss thinks that is the most important question of them all.

But also, the information she learned from Blake before she needed to say her goodbyes. The reason why Ruby was in a coma for five months. It can be because of her injuries. But at what reason? Why did Ruby get injured? Ruby is in fact, one of the world's best huntress, so why was she hurt? I mean, other than because of the Grimm. Or was there a formidable enemy that might be lurking again. Maybe one of Salem's dogs. But, Salem was already defeated. And they made sure to take care of her goons.

Weiss can't help but think all of these before noticing someone calling on her phone. She picked it up and read the contact, it was Blake.

"Hello, Blake. What's up?" Weiss answered as she accepted the call, turning her chair facing the view outside of her window.

"Hey, Weiss. Just wondering about the news." Blake replied, straight to the point.

Weiss sighed, no doubt Blake heard it.

"You know, I really appreciate you being straight to the point. But, I was hoping some small talk would get me to be in the mood to entertain your questions." Weiss replied as she sighed once again while drumming her fingers on her lap.

She really doesn't want to deal with this right now. A thought then passed her though.

"Yeah, well... I though of that too but then I figured you wouldn't want your time to be taken so long since you're kind of busy and all. Especially with the news just this morning." Blake explained as she chuckled.

Hmm...that's the first time I'm hearing this, Weiss thought.

"Well then, I am hoping you'd answer some questions from me too." Weiss said as she hoped Blake would answer her question. To think of it, Blake did tell her about Ruby.

"Fine. Go ahead." Blake replied.

"Okay then. Do you remember yesterday? When you've been telling me how Ruby got injured ang got into a coma?" Weiss asked. She really hopes Blake has the answer to her questions.

"Yes, what about it? I mean, she got injured by the Grimm, it was said to be a Nevermore, so." Blake replied as Weiss

"Yes, but I need something more than that. I'd like to think that this wasn't just a simple slip up on Ruby's part. Think about it. Ruby is a pro huntress. World renowned even. How could she just slip up and be injured gravely that it made her went to a coma? Didn't she tell Yang or you guys anything? She didn't say anything to me, I mean despite what I did to deserve it. She even said to you guys not to tell me anything if something wrong happened to her. She may be hiding something from me, or even to you guys. I mean, she hasn't said anything for over four years." Weiss ranted, clearly stressed about her speculations at the moment.

She stands up, pacing around her office looking at her feet to focus on.

"Okay, Weiss. You need to calm down. I get where you're coming from. You may be right though. Something is not adding up. Based on the reports Ruby provided to HQ, she didn't know there was a nevermore and noticed it too late." Blake paused as Weiss waited and a crinkle forms in between her eyebrows. "But the thing is, there was a witness at that time, and her story and Rubys' story doesn't exactly match up." Blake replied, calmly informing Weiss.

Weiss has a lot of thoughts running through her mind. It made a lot of questions pop up, but she knows Blake doesn't exactly have the answers to her questions. The only person who can answer to her questions would be the victim herself, Ruby. Unfortunately, the same person who she had hurt four years ago, and apparently, in a relationship with her most hated person, Iris Adair.

"Weiss?" Blake asked when she didn't have a reply from Weiss.

Weiss blinks rapidly, noticing her silence and hadn't been able to reply yet.

"I'm sorry, Blake. I seem to have been lost in thought. Anyways, I'm sorry for asking questions out of the blue. Thank you for sharing to me by the way, but I think the answers we need is from Ruby herself." Weiss replied as she walks back towards her chair as she sits on it while staring at the view outside again, across the sunny city her building resides in.

"It's fine, Weiss. I think it would be best if we do ask Ruby, but she hasn't been in contact with us ever since. We just saw her in the news. So, we were hoping you'd answer some questions from us since you and Ruby saw each other yesterday. You know, since she came out of your building while holding hands with another woman." Blake said while hinting at Ruby in another relationship , and came out of the building of her ex.

Weiss closed her eyes as if she didn't hear everything Blake said. She knew it was inevitable to not reach this particular conversation. Of course, it wasn't like she was hiding anything. It didn't cross her mind to share anything yet because she wasn't able to process it fully yet.

"It's best if I tell you in person, Blake. Would it be alright if we see each other soon? When I am available?" Weiss replied as she opens her eyes, a solemn look on her face as if she has been dreading to continue this conversation today. She hopes Blake considers her request.

"Alright, Weiss. I know that you're still processing everything right now. Hope you'll be ready, and when you do, please contact me right away." Blake replied, fully understanding her friend's situation.

"I will. Thank you, Blake. I mean it." Weiss replied, her voice full of appreciation.

"No worries, Weiss. Take care."

"Good bye." Weiss said, and then hangs up the call by pressing the end button of the screen.

She turns her chair back facing her desk, and presses the button of her intercom, addressing to her secretary.

"Talia, prepare my paperwork and bring it to me in my office." Weiss ordered and releases the button in order to hear a reply.

"Right away, Ms. Schnee" Talia replied.

Moments after, the door to her office opens and Talia comes inside holding a small stack of paperwork to be delivered to her.

"Here you go, Ms. Schnee" Talia said as she hands over the paperwork to Weiss.

"Thank you, Talia." Weiss replied as she receives the paperwork from her.

"Anything else, Ms. Schnee" Talia asks and smiles at her polite understanding.

Weiss looks at her for a moment as she thought out to the things she needed.

"Can you check if I have any upcoming events for this month to attend?" She asked.

Talia brought her tablet up and checks for appointed schedule.

"There is an event, Ms. Schnee. Adair Enterprises will be holding an event for their annual ballroom party in celebration of their company's anniversary." Talia announced as she finished scrolling on the tablet for the schedule.

Weiss eyebrows furrowed, she forgot about it during her mental breakdown on other things. Specific... things like her ex.

"When will it happen?" Weiss asked as she leans her back to the chair and attempts to relax.

"It will happen on the weekend, Ms. Schnee. The event will start at 7 in the evening." Talia replied.

"That will be all. Thank you, Talia. You may return now." Weiss announced as she grabs her phone.

Talia walks back to her desk outside of her office. Weiss grumbled as she checks her phone for what day it is of the week. It's Thursday.

So much for hoping a relaxing weekend. She isn't ready to see her again. In the arms of another woman, no less. She deserves it anyway, for being unloyal to the one person she loves. That's right, not loved... but loves.

'I'll be seeing her again then' She thinks as she went to her contact list to find Ruby's number in it.


End file.
